The Anti-social Boy And The Vampire
by Veos G17
Summary: Tsukune is a boy who thinks he needs no one in his life, and likes being alone. On his first day at Yokai Academy, a girl forces herself onto him, and it sparks a series of events that changes Tsukune - For better or worse. (Pairings undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the second story I've wrote on this website, so I'm not sure if it's good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Anti-social Boy And The Vampire - Chapter 1

The bus passed green fields, leaving the familiar city. The lone passenger stared out of the window, watching the scenery. He let out a sigh. "It's like my life has been reset. No one will know me, and I'll be alone." The bus driver took note of the boy's mumbling and decided to give him some advice.

"Hey, kid. Where you're going, the academy, watch your back. They'll eat you alive if you aren't careful." Unbeknownst the the boy, the bus driver meant every word he said - especially the eating you alive part.

The boy sat up and faced the front of the bus. "I'll be fine, thanks. It's just school. My boring old life never changes. It's only a change of scenery." The boy slouched back in his seat. "How much longer until we get to this school anyway?" He closed his eyes.

"What's your name kid?" The bus driver asked. They boy lazily opened one eye. He didn't like people very much in general, never had. In his old school he had no friends, but that was the way he wanted it to be. The school psychologist said he was 'anti - social', but he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone. He felt contentment in solace.

"Tsukune Aono." The bus driver smiled. Intrigued. The bus came to a halt.

"Heh, good luck kid. You'll need it." The bus driver's eyes glistened yellow, focusing on the boy.

"Whatever." The boy said casually, and walked off the bus, his bad flung over his shoulder. Tsukune took in his surroundings before leaving the area. The water was blood red, and the land was desolate. For a moment he questioned these things, but sighed and moved on.

* * *

The woods seemed like they went on forever. It was dark and all Tsukune could do was follow the path which would lead him to his school. For a moment, he felt as if he was being followed, and turned to confront his stalker. Something moved above him.

"It's just me, a talking bat." The bat said. For a moment Tsukune considered his sanity.

"I don't even want to know." He turned. Before he could take a step a bike crashed into his back, sending Tsukune to the ground.

He rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell was that?" He asked no one in particular. He used his left arm to support him, but he felt skin, and saw that he was groping the left thigh of a girl. A rather beautiful girl, he noted.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, feeling almost out of character, and stood up. Extending a hand to the pink haired girl on the ground.

She smiled, and took his hand. "No, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She questioned Tsukune. Putting aside the urge to just walk away, he nodded. "Good, I'm glad." The girl said, looking Tsukune in the eyes.

"What's your name?" She inquired.

"Tsukune."

"Well, I better be going." Tsukune stated, trying to hide the red on his face. Despite being anti-social, Tsukune still felt embarrassment around girls like most boys do, only he was usually able to hide it well.

* * *

When he reached the school, Tsukune sighed with relief. "Finally. I was getting bored at looking at dead trees for the past five minutes." He proceeded over to the gates where students were gathering. Some students knew each other, and were talking among themselves. Tsukune paid them no mind and made his way over to the classroom he was assigned to for homeroom.

'Am I the only one who notices that the homeroom teacher looks like a cat?' Tsukune thought, shifting his gaze from the teacher to out the window. He heard the sound of a door being slid open, but he didn't bother to look.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Tsukune heard a familiar sounding voice.

'Hah, that sounds like the girl that parked her bike into my head this morning. What a coincidence, we're in the same class. I hope she doesn't notice me...' The teacher told the girl with pink hair to introduce herself.

"My name is Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet you all." The girl smiled, looking around the room. Her gaze fell on Tsukune.

'Crap! She noticed me!' He thought.

The girl's eyes widened for a moment, then she threw herself towards him.

'This is going to be a long day...'

It was lunch, an Tsudkune tried to leave class before Moka tried to talk with him.

"Tsukune! Wait up!" Moka cried out, gaining the attention of everyone nearby.

"What do you want?" Tsukune said coldly, not caring what people thought of him.

The girl grabbed his arm. "To talk. I don't have any friends here so I thought..." Tsukune wrestled his arm free.

"I have no intentions of being your friend." He muttered, and walked off. Soon he noticed that Moka was still following him, and confronted her.

"Why are you following me? I already told you I'm not going to be your friend, so quit acting like a lost puppy and bother someone else."

'Just because she's a girl doesn't mean I'll treat her any differently. I want no people in my life. It's better that way.'

"Because I can tell that you're lonely. Your tough-guy attitude is just a facade."

'She's starting to make me feel annoyed. Who does she think she is, acting like she knows me and can see through me. Ugh...I can't be bothered to deal with this. If she wants to follow me, then I'll just have to act like she's not there.'

People around Tsukune were staring at him with anger and jealousy, but Tsukune continued to walk on not caring.

He stopped by a vending machine, bought a drink and sat down. Moka did the same.

'Just act like she isn't there...Damn, it's hard to when she's sitting so close to me.'

A tall boy walked over to Moka, and stared down at her. "Hey Moka, what are you doing with this guy? Come with me." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

'If there's one thing I hate, it's guys who abuse girls. I'm feeling pretty pissed right now, and I don't even know this girl, but...screw it.'

Tsukune stood up, glaring at the boy.

"Let go of her,asshole." He growled.

"Or what?" The boy asked cockily. Before he could react Tsukune threw a fist into his stomach, causing the boy to hunch over, and then rose his knee into the boys face, knocking him backwards.

Tsukune looked over at Moka who was surprised. "Don't misunderstand. I just don't like guys like that." He walked off, and felt someone on his arm once again.

"Thank you Tsukune, you're a good friend." Moka smiled, causing Tsukune to sigh.

'What was that I said about not misunderstanding? Oh well, she's pretty cute. And she's persistent. It could be worse.'

'Quite an eventful first day...'

* * *

**So, good? Bad? Any mistakes? Please review!**

**Hope to see you all in chapter 2. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I would just like to say that Tsukune is not currently aware yet that he is attending a school for monsters, and that I will not be following the manga or anime from now on. I will introduce the characters from the manga/anime, but I will try to make this story as original as I can from now on. Also there's a reason he beat up Saizo (I forgot to include his name last chapter) so easily. In this story when monsters are in their human forms then they are pretty much humans physically, apart from small things like fangs and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Anti-social Boy And The Vampire - Chapter 2

Tsukune sighed. It had been precisely a week since he joined Yokai academy, and he was already sick of it. Moka, had been following him everywhere he went, despite his protests, and had seemed to have formed a strange attachment to him.

"Moka. For the last time, let go of my arm." Tsukune said sternly, blushing faintly.

"Why?" The pink haired girl asked, looking up at him. She seemed to also be immune to Tsukune's anger and complaints.

Tsukune sighed. "Because Moka. I can't go to the bathroom with you on my arm!" He shouted, shaking his arm in an attempt to remove Moka. She laughed and her grip on him tightened.

This had almost become routine for Tsukune, and it annoyed him. A lot. Even in P.E Moka refused to let go of Tsukune until the teachers dragged her over to the girl's side.

'Why is she so obsessive? Does she find it fun making me feel uncomfortable?' Tsukune thought for the fifth time this hour. He sighed again.

"Moka, this is becoming annoying for me. If your trying to make me your friend then you're doing a bad job of it. Now let go." He demanded harshly. But it never even fazed her. So Tsukune had to walk from class to class with a girl on his arm every day. It's most guy's dream, but not Tsukune's. His dream was for her to just leave him alone.

Half way down the corridor, Tsukune stopped. He had a feeling that he was being watched. Not by the hordes of guys who stared at him in anger and jealousy, but someone else. He turned. "What do you want?" He shouted to the girl that was trying to hide behind a wall. She never expected him to notice her, and was almost impressed.

After a moment of waiting for the girl to come out, Tsukune lost interest and kept on walking. Another thing about Tsukune is that he has a short attention span, especially when it comes to studying or interacting with people.

For the rest of the day, Tsukune stared out of the window, not bothering to listen to the lessons. It worked perfectly until one of his teachers asked him to continue reading from a book that he hadn't even opened. Even when he was being shouted at, he paid it no mind. To put it simply: Tsukune really doesn't care about other people.

After school, Tsukune walked back to the boy's dorm alone as he managed to lose Moka on the way. 'Whew, I thought I would never be alone. That girl is so persistent it's not even funny.' He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a certain blue haired girl walk up to him from behind.

"Excuse me, you're name's Tsukune right?" The girl asked, trying to act innocent when her intentions were sinister. Tsukune looked the girl over. He didn't recognize her, which led him to wonder why she was talking to him, and how she knew his name.

"Yeah. It is. Who are you?" He replied bluntly. Upon hearing this, the blue haired girl got pretty angry.

"What do you mean who am I? We're in the same class!" She shouted, briefly going out of character. "I mean, my name is Kurumu Kurono." She said sweetly. Tsukune turned around, not even caring that she was talking to him, and continued walking.

'What is it with girls trying to annoy me lately?" Tsukune briefly wondered. He suddenly felt someone grabbing his arm. "Ugh...what is it Moka?" He said, without even looking. Kurumu gritted her teeth upon hearing the name, and was even more angry that he mistook her for the girl she hated so much.

"Tsukune. Look over here for a sec?" She asked casually, making Tsukune suspicious.

"No." He said simply, completely blocking Kurumu's attempt to hypnotize him. "And let go of my arm." He managed to get his arm free, and ran into the boys dorm before Kurumu could react.

When he reached his room, his phone buzzed. He got a message from Moka asking him where he was. "How did she even get my number!?" He asked no one in particular, deleting the message , but not before blocking the number.

* * *

The next day, Tsukune got up early to walk to school without Moka, but as soon as he left the boys dorm she came out of nowhere and latched onto him. 'How long has she been waiting for me? Creepy stalker much?'

"So Tsukune, I was thinking that we should do something after school today." Moka stated, causing Tsukune to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'd rather not thanks." Tsukune dismissed, hoping she would get the hint, but knowing on some level that she probably wouldn't. Before Moka could respond, Kurumu pulled on Tsukune's arm (the one not being occupied by Moka) and pulled him away from the pink haired girl.

Kurumu glared at Moka. "Don't be getting close to my boyfriend. Touch him again and you die." Moka looked shocked.

"Tsukune who is she? And is she telling the truth?" Moka asked.

"No. I don't even know this girl. Now get off me." Tsukune replied, narrowing his eyes at Kurumu.

"But Tsukune-" She was cut off by Moka pushing her away from Tsukune. Then both girls proceeded to fight over him, and Tsukune walked away, pretending he didn't know them.

'I just want to go through a day without being bothered. Is that too much to ask?' He sighed. Of course it was.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I wasn't really too sure about this chapter myself, but what's done is done. I tried to make Tsukune still be anti-social but it may have just make him look like a bit of a prick. Hmmm...Anyways, please review, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Peace out!**


End file.
